


Intimate troubleshooting

by Nilysil (Vuetyris)



Series: Lucifer and Xev [6]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Domestic, Dominance, Intimate partners, Large Insertion, M/M, Mawframe, Missionary, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Overstimulation, Passionate, Riding, Tender Sex, Vaginal, after sex cuddles, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Waiting for a ransom to be paid, Lucifer and Xev return to the prime’s ship. They can’t do anything without the money, and their inactivity makes them restless until Xev remembers a previous conversation. He restrains to express his burning feelings for the chroma; but little does he know, Lucifer feels the same.





	Intimate troubleshooting

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-  
> Word in progress title was: Coot Troubleshoot

Xev’s still mulling over his thoughts as he boards his ship, claws tapping against the metal ramp of the former corpus vessel as he walks into what was once a small cargo hold; or a basic crew transport given the folded seating in the recesses of the wall. It’s an area laid barren as the chroma boards behind him, and there’s a click as the short ramp unlocks from its open position to rise into its locking pin cradle in the back of the ship. There’s a mechanical clunk as the heavy hinges lock it into place, and Xev pulls open the door to what was once a small storage area – the pilot seat up a steep staircase behind the narrowed bulkhead.

If he had brows they would’ve been crossed, as Xev drops himself into the rolling chair he last left in front of his workstation. A half disassembled rubico sits beneath the gleam of the desk lamp as he kicks himself away from it while Lucifer walks into the makeshift living quarters. Landing at his physical communication unit on another desk, Xev comes to a stop, listening as the chroma drops down onto his bed with a huff; a relieved exhale slipping from the other warframe as the door slides shut.

Silence, beside the chroma’s deep breaths.

With his head rested in his palm, Xev watches their external comslink, the device rerouted from the cockpit above. Their position reads out in the corner of the holographic display; Larunda relay, port 92, time elapsed: 71 terran minutes. The Excalibur sighs; they landed in the relay several minutes before they left to drop off the device; the thing that now they were waiting an additional payment from. His shoulders drop, hand once cradling his jaw palming over the undamaged side of his gilded face.

Claws drag along the scratched crescent that covers the front of his face, the gilding lining beyond his jaw line and back to his sharpened smooth crown. They explore over his skin as he reaches back and fingers over the back of his helm – a finger prodding the remains of an ogris exit wound. With a glance back, looking over the lounging chroma resting on his bed, Xev sighs, hand palming back down his chin.

Going into the relays always made him self-conscious – but he wanted to be there for Lucifer this time despite the leers he’d get due to his make and model. Xev reclines in his chair, letting his head fall back onto the headrest, kicking his feet up onto the desk as they waited for the call back about the ransom. There’s nothing to do otherwise, and they don’t have enough credits to pay a mechanic to even look at the damage on their ship.

Xev crosses his arms against his chest, and sighs. “Hey, Lucifer?”

The chroma’s reply is merely a grunt, having cradled his head in his hands tucked behind his crown, his chest puffing with each gentle exhale as the Excalibur looks back. He’s comfortable, for sure, sunk among the sheets they’ve collected to make the place comfortable and not as bleak. A mild scene plays out on the holographic screen built into the ship, whispers of an appropriate soundscape surrounds them.

The Excalibur sighs – he still can’t find his words. “When we go freelance we’ll probably end up getting more dangerous jobs; higher priority targets and the like.” He crosses his arms against his chest, frowning out of Lucifer’s line of sight

“Lot better than the crap they are giving us now,” the chroma growls, “and we’ll manage our own contracts – no middlemaning bullshit with the cephalons giving out jobs to whomever they deem ‘suited’.” He scoffs, feathers puffing in simmering aggression. Xev laments asking, his head lying against his shoulder. “We get handed this piss-easy missions for scraps,” the chroma growls, “unless they aren’t piss-easy, but then the pay is abysmal.” Lucifer’s hands gesture in the empty air, looking towards where Xev is reclining. “And I… ,” he cuts himself off with another growl. “They make more money off of us than we do running that sorta shit,” he sighs, his hands dropping down onto the bed.

Silence, an awkward one as they can only wait for a call back.

It irritates them both.

Xev breaks it as he remembers a prior query, before they ran the retrieval mission. In all the times they’ve gotten sexually involved, Xev was always the one to tap out once his legs quit on him – laid like noodles he held no control. “Remember what we were talking about before?” He calls back, head canting back to where the chroma is laid out.

“Yeah; what, after the mission?”

“Before that,” Xev snorts, shifting himself to lie half on the chair, leaning into his arm crooked over the headrest. “about troubleshooting.” He watches the chroma as he waits, grinning to himself as he watches his partner recall their earlier conversation about figuring out why he’s unable to control his legs after a filling climax. He’s grown tired of being held like a doll after an initial bout and can’t help but laugh as the chroma’s jaw gradually slacks.  
Lucifer’s head snaps up, staring at the prime. “What, you want to do that now?”  
“It’s not like there’s much else to do,” Xev shrugs. 

Lucifer sighs, “yeah, waiting on a fucking ransom payment,” he growls, laying back on the bed with a sigh.

The excalibur snorts, kicking himself away from his desk. “Well, you up for it?” He asks so casually, having engaged with the chroma several times before. It’s always been casual, a shared stress relief after grueling missions – that’s what it felt like all it was to him… he always enjoyed his name being rumbled in the chroma’s chest. A cooling temperature that sinks against his scorching skin, cooling him on and off the field with such ease Xev can’t help but draw himself closer.

Lucifer takes the excalibur’s hand, “sure thing,” he chuckles, locking their eyeless sight as he begins to push himself completely on the bed. His palm encompasses the excalibur’s smaller dark fingers as they guide Xev to crawl onto the bed after him, claws dancing down around his partner’s cream skin and drawing over the gilded thigh juts as Xev straddles him. His turquoise claws split over the spread thighs pressing their bodies together – their genitalia laid concealed in feathers and seamed skin. “So,” Lucifer rumbles, staring up at the reserved prime on top of him, a hand drawing to Xev’s thigh.

He holds his words paused as he takes in the sight of the excalibur on top of him – too used to seeing the back of Xev’s head, burrowing his plated maw into the neck scar decorating his partner’s throat. Words are less restrained and more choked, forcing himself to swallow. “You just need me for my dick, yeah?” he teases, bobbing the body on top of him.

Xev chuckles, pressing his sexless groin down onto the chroma. “Yeah, but I wonder were it is,” he teases back, hands maneuvering through the feathers decorating Lucifer’s stomach.

There’s a snort from Lucifer, pulling Xev further up his body; his hands reaching up to cup the breathing vents in the excalibur’s side. “How about, you go looking for it then? No peaking,” he smarms, pressing a chill into the breathing sensitive flesh in the excalibur’s side.

“Fine, fine,” Xev grins, leaning back onto Lucifer’s dark thighs, staring down himself as turquoise claws frill his once wounded vent. “But if I’m to play with you, you need to play with me.” His claws weave through the forest of feathers decorating the chroma’s anatomy, settling against the thighs before he’s propped up, hands coming to hold the chroma’s swaying tail.

“Certainly,” Lucifer grins, already teasing out a gasp from the excalibur, drawing his claws against the internal warmth steaming inside Xev’s chest. From the bed, Lucifer watches the excalibur’s expression as he presses a chill against his sensitivity with one hand, his other hooking the excalibur settled on top of his stomach. Between his raised thighs he feels gilded claws trail through his feathers, eventually finding his balls tucked up against his body and his cloaca. “You seem to have found it,” he rumbles, pressing his thumb against Xev’s vent, spreading the sensitivity open to the cold cabin air.

“It seems I have,” the prime purrs, pressing himself against Lucifer’s feathered torso, palming and stroking the chroma’s anatomy. Two fingers spread the soft flesh of Lucifer’s cloaca, drawing out a slighted groan before he gasps himself – a thumb cupping between his thighs and stroking at his splitting seam that holds his gentalia secure. He rubs himself down against the invading digit, petting the chroma’s cloaca once more with a grin. “Who’s gonna have an erection first,” he laughs, arching down as the clawed digit spreads between his hidden lips, teasing against his vulva.

“If I sit up, you will,” Lucifer growls, cupping Xev between his thighs, his fingers drawing against the prime’s splitting seam as he rumbles. He can’t help it, grinning as he reminisces on their previous encounters. Each time the prime was trembling under his dominant assertions, rumbling against the prime’s nape as he buried himself to the hilt, holding Xev close as he groaned into his spine. He presses his thumb up between Xev’s flesh, teasing against a vulva spreading against his finger, drawing it back to cradle a member the excalibur so proudly exerts.

Lucifer easily wraps the small member in his hand and encompasses it in a lazy cold that draws Xev to gasp, arching down into the turquoise fist. “Fuck,” he whines, wiggling as he’s held firmly by his length. Behind him, he draws around a growing bulge, a perking girth slowly emerging as he rocks within Lucifer’s hand. “You love my sounds, don’t ya?” he sighs, looking down to where the turquoise fist releases his growing arousal.

“I sure do,” Lucifer loudly purrs, “I love hearing your needing, Xev.”

“That much is clear,” Xev laughs, staring down where his smaller arousal is cradled by the chroma’s palm. A thumb holds beneath his girth, stroking against his frilled head with the softened padding with a lingering chill that draws Xev to ache. Each pass draws a sound from the prime, his fingers spreading back around the chroma’s emerged girth. It presses up against his ass, holding it there as his movements are guided by Lucifer’s teasing drawls.

He writhes within the chroma’s grasp, his jaw going slack as he just indulges in the sight of the chroma tending to his growing erection, the chroma lying beneath him so eager to please. The warmth in his chest simmers as he rocks, the turquoise palm never leaving his frilled member no matter how much he squirms. Behind him, as he holds it close, Xev can feel the chroma’s erection stand firm, petting over the blunt tip and coaxing against the tender ends that wiggle with every migrated twitch.

Their bodies gently rock as Xev leans down, one hand holding Lucifer’s erection against his behind, the other holding himself stable as he trembles within the chroma’s grasp.

The coms system loudly beeps from the desk, breaking their concentration as Xev’s head snaps up with a gasp. A message automatically plays through the hologram, an open transmission that catches both of them by surprise. “The ransom drop off was successful; 43 thousand credits have been transferred to your shared account. Thank you for your work.”

Lucifer growls, and Xev grimaces. Lowered pay, money taken out as a ‘service fee’.

“You want to deal with it?” Lucifer rumbles, holding Xev close against his body, his fist balling around the prime’s twitching erection.

“Let’s just leave it,” Xev sighs, “we’ve got enough to call a mechanic out here to check on the ship.” And a startled yelp catches in his throat as Lucifer pushes himself up, forcing Xev down over his perking erection and on top of his thighs, pinning a swaying tail in place.

“What, you gonna leave me wanting again?” Lucifer huffs, his hands pulling the excalibur close, holding him firmly against him as his plated maw presses against Xev’s scarred neck. Within the embraces the prime can only writhe, sinking against the enveloping chill as his erection is pressed against the chroma’s dark stomach.

“Of course not,” Xev chuckles, easing the chroma to release him, wiggling on top of the turquoise perking up against his rear. “Nothing going to interrupt this.”

“Good,” Lucifer purrs, groaning against Xev’s throat, breathing against his skin with a faint grin.

“You ass,” Xev laughs, holding himself up as Lucifer lies back down on the bed, hovering above only by his palms curling in dark feathers. “Now stay there, I’ll take care of it from here.”

With a sigh, Xev rises himself back to his knees, coaxing his erection downwards as Lucifer’s own pops out from between his thighs. For a moment, the excalibur enthralls himself by rubbing his arousal against the chroma’s – his much smaller than the turquoise perking to fill him to the brim. Their bodies rock gently as their arousals grind, frilling the excalibur’s end before he relents to transferring his arousal to his internals – to prep for troubleshooting his lower anatomy.

“It’s good to see you doing all the work for a change, Xev,” Lucifer growls, leaning back on one shoulder, holding one of Xev’s bent thighs.

“Yeah, maybe one day I can show you a thing or two.”

Lucifer laughs, “once you figure out why you lose your legs. Maybe.”

Xev shakes his head with a sigh, adjusting himself and spreading his saturating fluids with slow drawn rolls of his hips. On either side of the turquoise arousal his lips spread, pressing it down with his eager vulva as he rocks. Lucifer only watches with a sigh as he’s taken by the excalibur’s smaller digits, wrapping and pumping as much as they can manage. It’s not much, stroking over with a widening hand.

The prime leans down against his partner’s stomach as one hand guides the turquoise perked, his other splitting his lips in full view of the chroma as he rises into a kneel – and then into a partial crouch due to the overbearing length the chroma processes. Claws ease against the excalibur’s thigh as he starts to sink around Lucifer’s girth, his mouth hanging open with shortened moans as one hand drifts away from his body and down onto the chroma’s chest, fingers balling into the feathers. Xev presses himself carefully around the chroma, arching into it as his head leans back, a hushed groan slipping from him as their bodies meet again – lips to base. “It’s in,” he purrs, his hands following to where turquoise claws hold at his yielding hips.

Claws spread along his skin, gently pressing as they drift down around his gilded juts, pulling the excalibur’s legs against feathered hips. Above, Xev shifts - working himself comfortably filled and bottomed out by the chroma. His internals shift the perking erection inside his constituted gut to settle a sigh from them both. In the brevity of their simmering arousal, sounds slip from Xev as he tries to restrict his instinctive movements. Motions to grind, to finish himself on top of Lucifer for once – a need he suppresses no matter how much he’d love to indulge.

“You good, Xev?” Lucifer purrs, patting the prime’s thigh.

“Almost,” Xev breathes, exhaling a deep sigh. “Still getting used to your size,” he gingerly laughs with a dripping groan, looking down to where a shallow bulge made of the chroma’s erection sits. One hand paws through the feathers overlaying the chroma’s stomach, his other holding over the prodding girth and gently presses. He restrains his need to rock with a grunt. “Need to establish a preset or something, so I won’t have to adjust every time we do this.” His head lulls as he blows out another exhale as his nerves twitch, clenching around Lucifer’s erection.

Lucifer snorts, bundling a cluster of cushions and blankets beneath his crown. He wants to watch; “Still getting used to you too,” he teases, rolling up a shallow thrust that draws Xev to hum a grunt, his head thrown back for a moment. He palms over the excalibur’s skin, hooking around his jut and digging his claws against his rear.

“Hey now,” the prime presses back with a rocking of his hips with a snort, “you’re not the one taking it.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer rumbles, pulling Xev’s legs against his sides and prodding inside him, “but taken completely by you is something I just adore,” he growls, hands drifting to cup Xev’s waist.

On top of Lucifer, Xev shakes his head before he turns into himself, identifying his malleable nerves as he explores his lower biology around the chroma. His body grazes around the turquoise erection as he crawls through his own senses, holding himself still and stable, their only movements made from the exchange of breaths. As he fiddles, his focused turned internal, Xev is unaware of Lucifer’s gentle smile at the edge of his maw; senses numbed at his sides as the turquoise claws graze and dance over his skin.

The smile remains through the chroma’s exhales, eyeless sight tilting as he stares up at the excalibur’s concentration twisted features. A soft frown twists as his focus remains internal, skin furrowing against the right side of the crescent gold that makes his face. His exposed jaw and teeth twitch in each thinking internal motion, stimulating internal processes. Turquoise claws graze downwards as the chroma is left suspended in thought, twitching against the subtle movements inside his primed partner. His breathing remains slow, pulling against Xev’s thighs to scoot their flesh against another in the saturated mess that meets them.

Xev hums himself through the small motions, his hands wandering to meet the chroma’s at his side and twirling his fingers around the larger claws. Index fingers hook around his hips as he retains his concentration, barely breathing as he holds himself still around the gently moving chroma beneath him. As he looks over, turning out of himself, he catches the chroma’s grin – a patting against his thighs and pulling the dark skin of his rear close. Claws spread him from behind, exchanging a smile between them as he gently shifts and wraps his fingers in a turquoise palm. “What are you doing?” he breathes a slighted chuckle.

“Entertaining myself,” Lucifer rumbles with a smile, kneading Xev’s skin before giving it a pat. A space of silence settles between them, muted by their positioning, riding yet, also not. The chroma’s tail sways beyond them both, lazily dragging along the bed’s surface between his resting calves. From deep inside his chest, he rumbles, bellowing “you’re beautiful,” and his grin sustains as the prime’s head snaps up.

His mouth drifts to part, slack-jawed and caught off guard. “T-thanks, Luci,” he chirps, face drawing flushed as his concentration drifts away from his innards. Reactively, he grinds down around the chroma’s erection, snapping his hips in a query of control.

Beneath him the chroma groans, claws pressing against his skin with a satisfied rumble.

“You’re quite the looker yourself,” Xev laughs, awkwardness bending his resolve as he drifts a hand down to prop him against the chroma’s stomach, staring down at the chroma’s open grin. He himself smiles, looking away and back to where their bodies meet. There he can see his reduced claspers twitch, pawing against the chroma’s stomach as his lubrication slips them apart beyond his clit. He leans himself close to the chroma as he makes an internal check first, still tinkering with his internal mechanisms. A slight gasp slips from him as they move and settle again. “I found something, but need to see what it does first,” he sighs, “can you bump me a few times?”

“Certainly,” Lucifer rumbles, holding the prime still as his hips rock into him.

“Hm,” Xev nips his lip, sitting back up with Lucifer’s hands held at his thighs. A brief silence. “A few more?”

The first gentle thrust does nothing, but during the next Xev’s body shifts. His fist balls into the chroma’s feathers, whimpering as he buckles around the still moving erection. “Holdonholdon-“ he gasps, voice creaking as his legs squeeze around Lucifer’s hips, “holdonhold on ooooh fuck,” Xev trembles. Sudden movements draw him to groan, both hands digging into the chroma’s feathers as he tries to keep his hips still. “Don’t move, please,” he groans, pushing the chroma back to the bed.

Despite the force exerted from the prime, Lucifer still tries to move to sit up, concern contorting his plated maw. “Xev, what’s wrong,” he snaps, claws still cupping around the excalibur’s thighs, Xev doesn’t answer as he trembles around the chroma, held still with gasping exhales. Slowly, the excalibur’s motions begin to settle, drawing himself back up to completely sit around the chroma’s erection – head lulling with an exhale.

“That was… whooh,” the excalibur pants, barely able to chuckle through labored breathing.

“What happened?” Lucifer growls, voice dripping in concern. “You alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine just… give me a moment to breath.” Xev chuckles, looking down over their meeting bodies. “I, uh, think I found the sensitivity settings,” he tries to laugh, “was not expecting that. I’m getting close though.”

“So,” Lucifer pauses, finding his wording, “what’s that mean? A sudden rush?”

“Something like that,” Xev sighs, enthralling his fingers with the chroma’s claws – anything to keep them away from his aching arousal barely simmering. “Felt like if you moved anymore I was gonna cum and lose my legs.”

“Oh,” the chroma chuckles “and you don’t want to?”

Xev partly turns back into his analyzing his own anatomy, tinkering as he speaks. “Not yet at least,” he smarms, grinning down at the chroma between his thighs. “I’m at least getting closer, just need to fiddle a little more. Might be something to do with my nerves and temperature.” His head remains half cant, fingers intertwining with the chroma’s own. “Let me get a sensory recording up, then we can have some fun,” he purrs.

Lucifer bucks up into Xev, grinning as it draws the prime to tremble, squirming against his gripping claws. “And take a look at it while I’m away?” he rumbles, a hand following where Xev wants it – held against his crotch and his wandering claspers.

“Yeah, pretty much,” the prime smiles, arching down into the finger petting against his eager clit with a sigh. “I’ll probably have to adjust my body anyway down there – don’t wanna leave you aching for too long.” He rocks around the chroma, hips in a sway as he once again leans onto the chroma’s chest. “I’ll take care of us until my legs give out,” he whispers down, exhaling as claws spread him from below, spreading his lips as turquoise thrusts inside him.

Lucifer rumbles as his hands leave the excalibur’s flesh, spreading again at his thighs as he settles to just watch Xev move. His crowned head lulls against the collection of cushion and blankets, his hands lazy as they follow the excalibur’s movements. “Be my guest,” he sighs, reveling in the clenching around his erection, the long-drawn motions as Xev rolls around and against him. His motions breathe space between them, exposing Xev to the splitting chill that is Lucifer’s aura.

He trembles as it surges, a chill that coats his warming skin as heat puffs through his vent set at his left side. An inescapable warmth he’s only freed from in the chroma’s company – a temperate mix as he grinds himself around the chroma’s warm erection and aching chill that taunts his aching clit. It dances along his skin as he rolls, pressing himself fully down against the chroma’s groin.

Xev groans as his claws ball against Lucifer’s chest, pressing his weight down through his pressing palms, head drawn back as his restraint begins to buckle. Having set up a recording for his nether region systems, all he wants now is the chroma filling him, bucking and squeezing around the girth prodding deep inside his gut. “Ah, fuck,” he whimpers, yielding against a hand that draws up against his head as he furthers his lean, a thumb rising up and nestling between his teeth and against the furls of his tentacle tongues.

His sounds run rampant as he bucks, filling his cavity with the perking turquoise in the repetitive motions as his mouth is held open by Lucifer’s thumb. Gently, he mouths around the digit, furls of tentacles wrapping around the held finger and drawing it close as he adjusts once more. He shifts to press his weight down with his knees burrowing at the chroma’s side. Xev’s golden claws weave through the feathers on the chroma’s arm as he holds on, looking down over the gapping between the chroma’s plated teeth. Bare exhales breathe from the chroma, low rumbling groans Xev can feel in his palm as fingers pet through the brown feathers.

The prime’s smile is twisted by the thumb pressing against the undamaged side of his maw, exhaling as he snaps himself around the chroma with an open groan – a motion that’s met with the chroma’s claws pressing against his thigh. A low groan drips from Lucifer, his head lulling back into the cushioning with a heavy sigh, “fuck, Xev,” he mumbles, shifting his legs as his tail flickers about behind them.

“How’s this, Luci?” the prime chirps, rolling himself back and forth, his clit aching for attention as it drifts in and out of the chilling aura. He trembles as he tries to retain restraint, hips hitching as he bucks around the erection filling him inside. He doesn’t want to lose his legs just yet.

“Mmmh,” Lucifer groans, a hand moving to grab Xev’s other arm, pulling him close as he moves to sit. “I like it, but I feel you want to be closer,” he purrs, pressing his mouth against Xev’s exposed throat.

The prime takes the suggestions as he buckles, legs squeezing around Lucifer’s hips as he rolls. Without a finger in his mouth, he’s free to gasp, pressing his face into the chroma’s shoulder as his arms wrap, balling into the chroma’s back as he trembles in need. Distance separates them again as Lucifer leans back, crooked onto one arm as their heads nearly stay met. Their breaths reverb against the other’s face, Xev’s claws curling into the sheets as claws dance up along his spine.

“Lucifer,” he groans, pressing himself against the chroma’s body, aching for the reassuring cold as heat aches inside his chest. His body presses in the space between them, rocking the gentle bulge in his stomach back and forth as his hips begin to snap, “nngh, fuck,” he whimpers, pressing his hips into the heavy, filling penetration settled below. He grips around the chroma’s shoulder, pulling himself close as a plated maw presses against his shoulder. His claws pressing as Lucifer groans into the crook of his neck, grinding up against the frantic snapping hips as Xev tumbles into his peak with a whimper into feathers.

His legs grind against the chroma’s sides as he claws against his peak, bucking around the turquoise erection with halved grunts. Eventually, his legs begin to settle - not from coming down from his arousal; but from deactivation of his nerves, leaving them limp and numb, barely quivering around the chroma’s still perking arousal.

Xev’s body leans into the chromas, hands holding himself firm, claws holding him up before slowly guiding him down to the bed where he aches. “Go ahead,” the excalibur sighs, still holding into the chroma’s shoulders, “just fuck me up,” he grins.

Lucifer rumbles into Xev’s throat, tendering licking the glowing scar. “Certainly, my sunshine,” he purrs beneath the excalibur’s throat, pressing him against the bed as their positions switch again.

With Xev’s legs limp, he allows the chroma to move him into position, held beneath the chroma as his hands are held arched around a feathered bicep and digging into the sheet beneath him. Golden claws dance among the feathers, their sights stable as Lucifer holds him in place with one hand wrapped beneath his back, cradling him close as other holds a leg against his rolling hips. Their flesh runs saturated as the chroma thrusts into the excalibur, bumping the bulge over and over through each daunting thrust. As though one hard enough would break the prime into two.

He presses his maw against Xev’s shoulder as he thrusts, groaning against the prime’s skin, maw teasing nips as he listens to the softened sounds coming from the prime. “Comfortable, sunshine?” he rumbles, claws pressing and holding their chests close.

“Ah, fuck,” the prime mewls, heaving his head against the chroma’s throat, shuttering under the other’s dominance, “Mhmm, yeah. I am,” he groans, a hand digging against the chroma’s back, pawing as he’s filled completely by the chroma’s girth. “Nngh, Lucifer.”

“Xev…” Lucifer rumbles, claws gripping the excalibur firm as he eases down into bucks, pressing them down against the sheets. Their sounds meld with the others, muffling maw against skin as Lucifer cradles Xev close, aching to fill his prime to the brim – a term he tries not to use but oh, this prime he wants to stay his. His partner, their ship, their noises that echoes in the mellow quiet of the soundscape. His maw presses into Xev’s neck as he shutters into his finish, hips snapping as his tail curls inwards and wacks against the bed. “Oh, sunshine,” Lucifer groans into Xev’s neck, filling the prime with his cum.

White oozes between them as they lie there exhausted, a turquoise palm easing against breathing steaming vents. Their bodies are still entangled, spent member limp inside a still sensitive body. Not that Xev very much minds, his arms stretching back as he lets the chroma ease his temperature down.

His thoughts… still fuzzy.

Being called ‘sunshine’ made him squirm, wanting to be called it again and again.

It felt GOOD.

Xev’s fingers ball against the sheets as he watches the chroma, still recovering from his orgasm, tend to him before slipping themselves a part. Caring enough that it made Xev hopeful, that there was more between them than the fucking and the fighting. “Hey… Lucifer,” he stumbles, trying to find his words. “Do you think…” he shuffles, “that you can call me that again?”

The chroma’s head tilts in hazed confusion, still concentrated on getting the excalibur’s heat down to a manageable level. The silence persists for a time, until their bodies ache in discomfort; Lucifer guides himself out, length flopping against the dripping white. “What, sunshine?” he purrs, pressing his maw against the prime’s helm, rumbling as their heads rub.

“Say it again,” Xev whispers; his nerves trembling as Lucifer complies, licking his throat. “I love it,” he sighs, holding the chroma close, straining to just blurt everything out then and there. But it doesn’t last as the chroma kneads his skin, settling him against the bed in a partial lay beside him and cradles him close. Despite the numbness, the mess between them, he’s in bliss, snuggling himself within the chroma’s chilled embrace.

Xev lies there in content; yet words still scratch in his throat – he wants to stay like this with him.

Forcing himself up on one elbow, he turns to the exhausted chroma, leaning towards him.

Lucifer looks back, a dazed smile on his maw. “I love you,” he grins, pulling Xev close and kissing his head.

“That’s my line,” the prime sighs, spoiling himself against the chroma’s chest. His golden claws coil beneath the chroma’s feathered biceps, ones that hoist him close. “I love you too, Lucifer,” he purrs, nudging himself within the chroma’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-


End file.
